


you're a freak like me

by businessboyjared



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Eddie watches Richie sigh and whine under him, and he feels so completely unraveled with want that he can’t help what comes out of his mouth.“Daddy’s always so desperate for it, isn’t he?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 298





	you're a freak like me

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i posted a different PWP like literally 12 hours ago, do not look at me !!!! it's my birthday month which means i'll do whatever i damn well please!!! 
> 
> title from "freak like me" by caroline rose which is a very good, very sexy song

When they get home from their date night, Eddie is immediately enveloped by Richie; his hands roam over the shoulders of his tailored suit jacket and then push underneath them to run over his chest, his hands like hot coals through his shirt. Eddie gasps when Richie’s arms circle around his waist to clutch at his ass and bring their hips together, then shifts them so Richie’s thigh is pressed between his legs. Eddie can hardly get a word in while Richie kisses over his neck and jaw, muttering sweet nothings into his skin before finally bringing their lips together. And Richie always kisses Eddie like he’ll never get to kiss him again but this time it’s multiplied by a million when Richie starts nipping at his lip and then immediately soothes it with his tongue, all while humping up against Eddie like they’re fucking teenagers.  
  
“Rich,” Eddie says, lips still pressed against Richie’s. “Richie. I’d rather not come in my pants tonight, these were like eighty bucks.”  
  
Richie pulls away a fraction of an inch to catch his breath. “It’d be really fucking hot if you did, though.”  
  
Eddie rolls his eyes and shoves at his shoulder. “Bedroom.”  
  
Richie pouts at him but lets Eddie walk past him down the hallway, mostly to admire the view of his ass in those perfectly tailored pants of his. Eddie knows he’s being watched, so he swings his hips a little playfully, and then laughs at the groan that escapes from deep within Richie’s chest. Eighty bucks well fucking spent.  
  
They both undress in record time, which is almost unbelievable considering Richie keeps stopping Eddie to run his tongue along whatever new sliver of skin he’s uncovered, as if he’s never seen it before. It makes Eddie sort of crazy, like he could show Richie his fucking bare ankle and he would come just from that. He pushes Richie onto his back on the bed, and then climbs over him to settle in his lap.  
  
Richie’s hands latch onto his hips automatically, and he drags him forward to rub their erections together. Eddie moans and watches Richie throw his head back into the pillow so violently it almost looks like it hurt. He moves against him again, rubs the wet tip of his dick along the length of Richie’s shaft, and Eddie feels drunk with lust while he watches Richie writhe beneath him.  
  
“ _Eddie_ , god you feel so fucking good,” He moans loudly, jaw dropped open while he tugs at his own hair. Eddie’s been waiting to do this all fucking night, if he’s honest. Richie had been so god damn _handsy_ , from the second they left their apartment for their date. In the backseat of their Lyft, Richie had spread his legs wide and let their knees touch. He put his hand there, which was innocuous enough until he slowly inched up his leg, all while carrying on a conversation with their driver about his favorite tapas place, or whatever the fuck they were talking about. Eddie frankly hadn’t heard a single word of it, as he was too focused on Richie’s stupid giant hand laying heavy on the very top of his thigh.  
  
And just when he wanted more; when he contemplated shifting his hips a little just to get Richie to touch his half-hard dick over his pants, they reached their destination. He’d hoped to calm himself down at dinner, but Richie continued to rile him up. Playing footsie under the table, feeding Eddie bites of his grilled salmon. The most egregious offense was when he said, completely unprompted, “You look so _sexy_ tonight, princess.”  
  
It was the _princess_ that really gave him away. That let Eddie know, yes, he was _definitely_ getting dicked down tonight.  
  
Now, Eddie watches Richie sigh and whine under him, and he feels so completely unraveled with want that he can’t help what comes out of his mouth.  
  
“Daddy’s always so desperate for it, isn’t he?”  
  
Richie’s eyes are wide open now, and Eddie just quirks an eyebrow down at him before he rolls their hips together again. He knows what it does to Richie, the “Daddy” thing. It doesn’t come up often in their sex life, but it’s not for lack of interest. The first time had sort of slipped out—from which one of them, he doesn’t remember now—but all Eddie knows is that neither of them comes harder than when Eddie calls him that, crying and begging for his Daddy’s cock all while Richie calls him _princess_ , or _sweetheart_ , or _baby boy_ , and pounds into him for fucking ever.  
  
Richie laughs a little at the smug look on Eddie’s face. They both know it’s kind of his secret weapon, and Richie can’t even pretend to be mad about it. It’s what he was hoping for all night, anyway. “Oh, _princess_ ,” He gulps and digs his fingers harder into Eddie’s hips. “Yes, got me wrapped around your finger, fucking love you—” Eddie gasps loudly at the way Richie punctuates the last bit with a rough thrust up.  
  
“I know you do, Daddy,” He says, a little out of breath. Eddie plants his hands on Richie’s shoulders, uses the leverage to rub against him again. “Always take such good care of me,” Eddie whines when Richie grabs his hips to pull him forward, further up his chest. He’s sort of confused about what he’s trying to get at so he asks, “You gonna fuck me?”  
  
Richie shakes his head. Eddie watches the way his eyes are trained on his cock, flushed red and leaking against his stomach.  
  
“I could, but right now I really want you to fuck my mouth,” He says, still looking right at Eddie’s dick like he’s hypnotized by it. Eddie moans and squeezes himself tight at the base to keep from coming right then. Richie watches the whole thing, his eyes dark and hungry when he finally looks back up at Eddie. “C’mere, princess. Let Daddy take care of you,” He rubs his hands up Eddie’s thighs and then pulls him even closer, so that his knees are tucked under Richie’s armpits. “I’ll give you my fingers while you fuck my face.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, _yes_ ,” Eddie gasps and immediately reaches over to their nightstand for the lube. He plops it on the bed within Richie’s reach, and then resituates himself so he can feed Richie his cock. Richie opens up for him, moaning when Eddie teases the sticky head of it around the smooth O of his lips, and then slips inside to rest against his tongue. Eddie lets out a long, slow moan as he slides into the wet heat of Richie’s perfect fucking mouth. He stays still for a moment, letting Richie adjust until he feels him swallow around him, silently begging for more.  
  
Richie, ever the multitasker, reaches one hand for the lube and fumbles with it before blindly pouring some over the fingers of his other hand. Eddie thrusts gently into his mouth again, and when he pulls back, Richie’s slick hand slides down between his cheeks to rub over his hole.  
  
“Oh—oh fuck, _Daddy_ ,” Eddie whines above him, gives a sharp thrust into Richie’s mouth that he takes in stride. Richie moans and licks around him while he works one finger in, and even though the angle of his hand and wrist is sort of uncomfortable, it’s definitely fucking worth it for the sounds Eddie can’t stop himself from making.  
  
They slow down a bit when Richie breaches him with a second finger, just letting each other feel good. Eddie’s hips twitch back and forth, like he can’t decide if he wants more of Richie’s mouth or his fingers, and Richie sucks contentedly at the head of his dick while he works him open. Eddie drops his chin to his chest and stares down at Richie. He runs a hand through his hair, which gets Richie to look up at him from under his lashes before Eddie tugs at the strands, making his eyes roll back into his head.  
  
Eddie grabs the base of his dick and eases himself out, and wants to come just from hearing the way Richie whines in protest. He’s a little short of breath, and Eddie watches Richie’s eyes dart between his dick and his face, and then Eddie moves his hand from his hair to trace down along his jaw. He rests his thumb on Richie’s chin. He pulls down gently, and Richie gets the hint to open his mouth and let his tongue flatten out along his bottom lip. Eddie rests the head of his cock on Richie’s tongue, rubs it along the rough muscle before he picks up and slaps his dick against it a few times. Just soft enough so he can hear the wet smack of it, even over Richie’s moans at the sensation.  
  
Richie mouths at his dick for a moment before he mumbles against the side of it, “You love fucking Daddy’s mouth don’t you, princess? Fucking love getting your cock wet, love when Daddy makes you feel good.”  
  
Eddie moans and bucks his hips into Richie’s face, and he would feel bad at the soft choking sound Richie makes around his cock if it didn’t feel so fucking good. Richie gets a third finger inside him and Eddie feels like his head is about to spin right off his body with pleasure, and he has to grip the headboard in front of him to regain his balance. His hips stutter back and forth again, trying to decide how he wants to come, and then his need to get _fucked_ hits him like a freight train. He uses the headboard to steady himself while he fucks back onto Richie’s fingers, his dick slipping from his mouth and bobbing against his stomach. Richie grunts beneath him and focuses all his attention on fingering Eddie, spreads and hooks his fingers until he brushes against his prostate and Eddie practically sobs over it.  
  
“Daddy, _please_! I’m gonna come, fuck I’m—”  
  
Richie pulls his fingers out, and he loves the way Eddie gasps and then glares down at him.  
  
“Richie, what the _fuck_ , I was so close!” He whines, and if Richie weren’t so god damn horny right now, he’d probably laugh at the mini tantrum Eddie’s having. Instead, he smacks a hand down on Eddie’s ass and looks up at him.  
  
“You know better, princess,” Richie practically growls, and he catches the way Eddie shivers. “Did I say you could come?”  
  
Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and looks like he’s trying very hard to keep himself from crying. “No, Daddy.”  
  
"Good boy," Richie pets at his hip and pulls him to sit back in his lap, and then Richie maneuvers himself to lean back against the headboard. Eddie leans against him, bare chests flush together, and they kiss messily for a bit while they both catch their breath. Richie’s hands start wandering down Eddie’s spine to grab at his ass. Eddie makes an excited noise against his mouth and pulls away from their kiss to pant against Richie’s stubbled cheek.  
  
“Daddy…”  
  
Richie ignores his plea and continues to knead at Eddie’s ass. He lets his thumbs dig into the sexy dimples of his lower back that drive Richie absolutely wild, gets a good handful of each cheek just to spread them wide for a second while Eddie twitches at the cool air of the room against his hole. Richie watches Eddie’s face, the way his eyebrows get all pinched together while his mouth drops open in a mostly silent moan.  
  
“Get on your stomach, baby.”  
  
Richie thinks he hears a soft _yes, Daddy_ , while they trade places, Eddie with his face in the pillows while Richie lays behind him at the foot of the bed. He runs his hands up the back of Eddie’s legs, admiring just how hairy and muscular and delectably masculine Eddie is, always has been.  
  
“So gorgeous, princess. Look so pretty, waiting for Daddy to touch you,” He leans down to press a kiss at the perfect fold of skin where ass and thigh meet, and Eddie says something into the pillow that Richie can’t make out. “What was that?” He hums. Kisses the other leg, then spreads Eddie’s cheeks again to watch him clench around nothing.  
  
“I said I like when you call me pretty,” Eddie says, his voice tight with a mix of arousal and embarrassment. Richie groans at the admission and dives in to run his tongue over Eddie’s hole. He’s already loose from Richie fingering him, and he mostly tastes like lube at first until Richie spends a few minutes licking most of it away, so that he can finally recognize the taste of him, of Eddie’s skin and sweat.  
  
Eddie’s face is shoved into a pillow when Richie finally comes up for air with a loud slurping sound, because he knows it drives Eddie crazy when he gets kinda gross with it. Richie watches Eddie try to hump his hips against the mattress in the absence of Richie’s mouth on him.  
  
“Oh, don’t be bad now, princess. Hips up, c’mon.”  
  
When Eddie lifts up on all fours, Richie sneaks his hand around to circle his thumb and forefinger tight around the base of Eddie’s cock. He squeezes him there and Eddie moans in what is probably more agony than pleasure, but he pushes his ass back towards Richie’s face all the same.  
  
“ _Daddy,_ please, want your mouth again,” He moans against the pillow, where Richie’s certain he’s drooling.  
  
“I’ll give it to you, baby, fucking love eating you out. But you won’t come until I say.”  
  
Eddie whines pitifully but ultimately agrees, chants _yes yes I promise_ into the air until Richie’s tongue laves over him again and he forgets how to speak. His ass is already feeling raw from the way Richie’s stubble rubs against the skin there, and the thought of Richie rubbing lotion over those same spots later tonight almost makes him come right there. Richie must sense this somehow, because he squeezes the fingers around Eddie’s cock even tighter, and Eddie bucks his hips back, tries to fuck himself harder on Richie’s tongue.  
  
“Come on my tongue, princess. Wanna feel you fucking come just from my tongue in your ass, god you’re so filthy—” Richie smacks Eddie’s ass again and buries his face further between his cheeks, and Eddie comes so fucking hard he’s surprised his spine doesn’t break in half from the force of it.  
  
Richie strokes him through it, runs a soothing hand over his lower back and down his ass. He flips Eddie onto his back and grabs a wet wipe from their nightstand to clean the come from his stomach, even though most of it is next to them on their sheets.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Richie whispers, because Eddie has his eyes closed and this serene smile on his face, and anything other than a whisper feels inappropriate. Plus, he knows Eddie isn’t always into ass to mouth stuff, so he wants to make sure. He feels like pumping a fist in victory when Eddie nods, eyes still closed, reaches blindly for him. They kiss lazily and with a lot more tongue than usual, and Richie can’t stop himself from rubbing his hard-on against Eddie’s hip.  
  
“Princess…” Richie murmurs against Eddie’s lips. “Can you take more?” He asks, and Eddie nods right away. He fucking loves when Richie gets him to come more than once in a night, would do it all the time if it were physically possible for him as a 40-something. Eddie knows he’s got a weird thing for pain, loves pushing himself to an extreme he never thought his body could reach. He's always liked to poke hard at bruises and pick at scabs, and the way Richie’s able to combine that so expertly with the best pleasure he’s ever felt in his life… well, he hardly ever turns it down.  
  
Eddie’s still trying to get his brain back in his skull after that first round, but he nods again and makes sure to look Richie right in the eye when he begs, “Please, Daddy, give me more?”  
  
Richie groans at that and pushes Eddie’s legs apart to rub his hands along the inside of his thighs. “Mm, such good manners, baby.” He grips at the base of his cock and teases the head against Eddie’s balls and down to his hole. “You want Daddy’s cock? Just can’t get enough of me tonight, so fucking greedy for your Daddy. I already gave you my fingers and my mouth, sugar. You think you’ve earned this?” Richie presses into Eddie’s hole slowly, lets the tip sink into him and doesn’t move an inch further.  
  
Eddie’s eyes are squeezed shut and Richie can see a few tears escape, running down his temples and towards his ears. They both know Richie’s going to give him what he wants, but Eddie fucking loves begging for it anyway. “I’ve been so good, _please_ , Daddy! I love your cock so much, so big, fills me up so fucking good, _Daddy_ —!” Eddie cuts himself off with a sharp gasp when Richie moves deeper, slowly enough so as not to hurt Eddie, but with a steady pace so he can hardly catch his breath until he’s as deep as he can get.  
  
Richie leans over him, brings one of Eddie’s legs to wrap around his waist and tucks his face in close to moan hotly into his ear. He’s not moving yet, just takes his time letting Eddie breathe while he revels in the silken heat of him. Richie places wet kisses along Eddie’s cheek and jaw, lets his right hand wander down his torso and tease feather-light touches over his spent cock. He’s already starting to chub up again, but Richie loves the way Eddie gasps and twitches from the overstimulation.  
  
“So pretty, so fucking perfect, taking my cock so well even if it hurts.” Richie grunts into his ear. Eddie gnaws at his lip and grips Richie’s bicep. It _does_ hurt, but Eddie wants more of it.  
  
“Daddy…”  
  
Richie pulls out just an inch and slides back in, and Eddie moans brokenly at the sensation. “Yeah, princess. You like when it hurts, don’t you?" Eddie brings his other leg up around Richie's waist, digs his heels into his ass to get more of him. “You’d do anything to get my cock in your hole, huh? I know you wanna fucking beg me to fuck you so good that you cry.”  
  
Eddie nods frantically and starts trying to move his hips against Richie, tries to get him deeper and harder. “Fuck yes, Daddy, I fucking, _ah_ —” Richie snaps his hips forward and Eddie cries out. “Fucking love when it hurts, love when you—when you hurt me, Daddy, fucking use me, _god!_ ”  
  
Richie’s hips are nailing into him now, and Eddie’s cock stiffened up so quickly that it _hurts_ , and he feels like he might die if Richie touches him, and that he might also die if he doesn’t.  
  
“Feel so good around me, baby boy. You want Daddy to touch you? You wanna come one more time around my cock?”  
  
Eddie whines and scratches his hand down Richie’s back in reply. He wants him to just make him take it, make him fucking ache with it while Richie gets him to come a second time. He finally gasps out _yes_ and Richie starts stripping his cock like his life depends on it, all frantic and messy while he sucks desperately at Eddie’s throat. He fucks into Eddie right where he needs him to, and Eddie starts gasping and crying out little high pitched _ah ah ahs_ until he finally comes.   
  
“Yes, baby, fuck. So sexy. Coming twice for Daddy..." Richie says against Eddie's ear while he strokes him through his orgasm. Richie pulls out, and Eddie watches him hover over his body and start to jerk off roughly. He rubs at his own soft dick, and he’s so sensitive now that it makes him wince, but it’s worth it for the way Richie clenches his jaw against a moan, eyes glued to him as Eddie drags the tip of his finger through the come on his stomach.  
  
“C’mon, Daddy, wanna see you come.” Eddie traces his wet finger over a nipple, and Richie’s hips stutter and he cries out. Eddie moans when he feels his come hit his chest. “Fuck yes, Rich. Fucking love you, so good to me.”  
  
Richie collapses on top of Eddie, and they both immediately cling to each other. Eddie plays with the damp hair at the back of Richie’s neck, while Richie pants against his chest between open mouthed kisses. It’s a while before either of them have the energy to speak.  
  
Then Richie croaks, “Fucking best date night ever,” and Eddie laughs when he lifts a hand up for a high five. He obliges, and then tries to push Richie off him as politely as he can. Richie rolls on his back so he can look over at Eddie, and one or both of them is definitely in the wet spot but it doesn’t even matter. Eddie grins at him and Richie beams back.  
  
“You always fuck me so good, dude. I hope I never get used to it.” Eddie sighs, all moon-eyed and covered in sweat and come. He looks fucking gorgeous, and Richie feels something like pride well up in his chest. That, and whatever love’s eternal glory feels like. He assumes it’s about the same as a good fuck.  
  
“You don’t have to be a kiss ass, I know you just want me to carry you to the bath.”  
  
Eddie laughs and stretches his arms out for him. “Please, Daddy?”  
  
Richie gives him a scandalized look and smacks at his thigh. “My dick is still recovering, behave!” He scoops him up anyway and starts dreaming up plans for their next date night.


End file.
